Raid on Lost Castle
Background The Allies had won the war and the USSR was under the control of the Allies. There seemed that that wouldn't be any resistance from the Soviets against the Allies' occupation. However, right under the Allies' noses the Soviet Underground is gathering under the leadership of their new leader Dasha in order to expel the Allies from their beloved motherland. What they do not know is that they are dealing with something that is more dangerous than the Allied occupation forces... Briefing The Soviet Commander is met by Dasha who is very pleased that the Commander has joined the Soviet Underground. With his help, she believes they shall drive out the Allied oppressors that are ruling their country. However, the Underground has a problem: several of their scientists which had helped to develop their weapons were kidnapped by the Allies and are currently held in a facility in Romania. The Commander is tasked by Dasha to retrieve their scientists but she warned him that he will only be granted a small force which is as much as she can spare right now. Force Composition With the Underground all under way, the Soviet force assembled to rescue the scientists is a small group of Conscripts while the other Soviet recon groups which observed the Allied facility are composed of a group of Flak Troopers, Tesla Troopers and four of the dreaded Desolators. While the Allied force guarding the facility is much more greater then the Soviets' which composed of companies of Peacekeepers, Javelin Soldiers, several Attack Dogs, battalions of Guardian Tanks, Athena Cannons, Multigunner IFVs and some prototypes of the Pacifier FAV. The Battle The group of Conscripts which arrived by a ship were orded to gather the recon teams, after which they were to bring the scientists back to the ship. After fighting some Allied infantry, they encountered one of the recon teams. They then proceeded to the other recon groups while fighting Allied tanks, and infantry which were paradropped by Century Bombers. Finally, the group managed to encounter the third recon team and then have to pass through a lot of Guardian Tanks in order to get to the last recon group - the Desolators. At this time, Dasha remarks that their toxins are useful against infantry. With all recon teams gathered they proceeded to rescue the scientists. When they rescued each scientist, the scientist told them the Allies forced them to develop a new kind of heavy artillery for them. When the group arrived at the center of the facility there was a shocking revalation: this base is run by FutureTech Corporation! But what exactly did they want with the kidnapped scientists? Just as they were about to leave, many Pacifier FAVs appeared out of nowhere and deployed their Grand Cannons. These apparently were the tanks the scientists had been forced to create. The Soviets and their scientists quickly ran for their lives. Fortunately, some of them escaped the Pacifiers and managed to arrive at the boat just when more FutureTech reinforcements arrived. Outcome The scientists were rescued but the Underground was shocked by the revalation that FutureTech was behind this and so the Underground decides to investigate what FutureTech is up to. Category:Red Alert 2 Events